Zandra Saltzman: Destiny
by QueenKat666
Summary: Takes place immediately after Founder's Day. Zandra must help her friend through a rough time all the while learning new things about herself. Secrets are discovered, destiny is revealed, bonds are formed and broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Note that this is the sequel to Zandra Saltzman: The Arrival so read that one first please.**

* * *

**1\. The Return**

Zandra woke up pissed, worried, and a whole lot of other things. Elena had once again managed to piss her off last night when she refused to give permission to save Caroline with Damon's blood. If it hadn't been for Zandra and Bonnie putting their foot down Caroline might have died so to say her trust in Elena was at an epic low was an understatement. She put on light blue skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a black tank top and a grey cardigan. She wanted to dress up a little because she was going to Mayor Lockwood's wake to be there for Tyler though she was going to stop at the hospital first to see how Caroline was doing and hopefully she didn't run into Elena.

An hour later Zandra walked towards Caroline's room and smiled when she saw Matt. She hugged him knowing that he was upset and worried about his girlfriend and Tyler. She wished that Mystic Falls wasn't such a supernatural beacon but it just seemed to attract all types of creatures.

"How is Caroline?" she asked.

"Come see for yourself," Matt said smiling.

Zandra walked in and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Caroline sitting up to greet her. She smiled because Jersey Shore was on and Zandra laughed because only Caroline would be excited about reality television. She hugged her tightly feeling her warmth and heartbeat relieved that she was alive and getting better.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay too long but Tyler needs me at the wake," Zandra informed her.

"You and Tyler?" Caroline said with a smirk.

"No Caroline okay. We are just friends and while he is a very fine specimen and I could possibly see myself with him I don't have that spark of attraction, of chemistry that you're supposed to have," Zandra informed blushing a little at how cheesy that sounded.

"You are so cute," Caroline informed her.

Zandra bid her best friend goodbye and rolled her eyes as she went on to Matt about how cute of a couple she and Tyler would make. She arrived at the Lockwood mansion and didn't see Tyler outside anywhere so she narrowed her eyes and walked towards the house. Right as she walked up the final step Tyler stepped out to greet her. Zandra smiled hugging him and wishing for a way to tell him what she suspected, that he was a werewolf. Luckily she formulated a plan because she knew from Damon that Carol knew about vampires so she was going to talk with Tyler's mother first.

"How are you? Crap that's cliché forget I asked because your probably not doing good. And I'm going to say another cliché thing so don't bite my head off okay. I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mother may not have died but it might as well have been the same thing so if you need anything I'll be there," Zandra said squeezing his arm.

"Thanks Zandra. So do you want to stand out here with me and greet people?" Tyler asked.

"Hmm I guess. But you owe me," Zandra said pointing a finger at him.

She walked to Tyler's room to set her stuff down since she was probably going to spend the night or at least stay after everyone left. Zandra walked back out to stand next Tyler and saw her father walking up.

"Hey Dad," Zandra greeted from her spot next to Tyler.

"Hey kiddo, Tyler," Alaric greeted, "Are you going to be spending the night?"

"I don't know but I'll let you know. Hey can you please keep Damon out of my way? He's been a dick and I don't feel like dealing with him tonight," Zandra said annoyed.

"I will keep him away from you," Alaric promised kissing her forehead.

"So Damon's a dick. I can take care of that if you want me too," Tyler suggested.

"I'm not a damsel in distress I can take care of myself," Zandra responded shoulder bumping him.

A few minutes later she walked inside to get something to drink for her and Tyler. Zandra was walking back when she saw Elena and ignored her sister by going the long way around. When she got back outside she saw Tyler hugging an older man with curly hair.

"Is this a gay moment?" Zandra asked jokingly.

"Very funny Zandra. Am I going to have to prove to you that I am not in fact gay?" Tyler said crossing his arms.

"Alright Tyler-Boy keep it locked up or my Dad might kill ya," Zandra said handing him the drink.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Tyler joked.

"You mean besides my good looks and brains. Have you lost your manners? I mean were you raised in a barn because you still haven't made any introductions," Zandra said hand on her hip.

"Zandra this is the black sheep of the family my uncle Mason," Tyler introduced with a roll of his eyes.

"Hi I'm Tyler's very beautiful and smart best friend. I'm also the only one he isn't a dick to and can put up with his attitude," Zandra said shaking his hand.

"Please you have an attitude also so don't even," Tyler said laughing.

"It is impolite to be rude to a lady," Zandra said holding a hand over her heart in feign hurt.

"I think I like this one Tyler," Mason said walking past them.

Things turned somber after that because soon Tyler started thinking about everything and he disappeared. Zandra sighed because he hadn't been back for a while so she went in search of him and found him with Jeremy in his father's study. Jeremy left when he saw her and she smiled at him sadly. Zandra sat next to him and took the flask when he handed it to her. She took a sip ignoring the burn and wondering how her father drank so much alcohol.

"My father was a dick to me. I mean sometimes he bordered on abusive so why do I miss him so much?" Tyler asked.

"Because we can't help who we love Tyler. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I love my mother Tyler even after she abandoned me and I don't want her dead. I know that if she did die I would be sad because despite everything she was my mother and I know a part of her loved me no matter how twisted," Zandra explained.

"That makes sense. I'm not surprised that you skipped a grade," Tyler said putting his head in his hands.

"Ty can I ask you something and not have you call me crazy?" Zandra asked.

"Sure," Tyler said confused.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? I mean with everything that's gone on like those animal attacks it would make sense right?" Zandra asked trying not to give too much away.

"I don't know I mean I guess anything is possible. I need to get some more of this for us," Tyler said grabbing the now empty flask.

"Damn it Zandra! How are you going to tell your best friend that vampires, witches, and werewolves exist? Hell the better question is how are you going to tell him he's a werewolf? Ugh hash tag supernatural problems," Zandra said to herself throwing her head back against the couch in frustration.

"So you know about werewolves?" a voice asked.

Zandra sat up straight in her seat and turned to see Mason Lockwood standing in the doorway looking at her with curiosity. She groaned because that meant if he knew that it was true.

"Technically it was a theory but thanks for the confirmation," Zandra groaned, "What has my life become? Vampires, witches, oh hey let's throw in the fact your best friend is a werewolf. Like it wasn't enough my mother doesn't love me and turned herself into a vampire. I mean seriously."

"I'm still here," Mason said.

"Crap! Look can we table this because at any second Tyler is going to come back in here with liquor and me being the good friend that I am I'm not going to tell him on the day of his father's wake that the supernatural exists and oh yeah hey Tyler you're a werewolf and it's genetic," Zandra grumbled crossing her arms.

"Fine but we are talking later," Mason said.

"I swear on my honor. Wait I don't have honor never mind. I swear that for the sake of my best friend I will talk to you later," Zandra said holding her pinky up but Mason just looked at her, "Dude it's called a pinky promise now move it mister."

Mason just rolled his eyes and Zandra glared at him huffing as he left. She wondered how Mason knew but then maybe it was because he activated the curse somehow. There were so many theories running around in her head that she couldn't keep them all straight and whenTyler walked back into the room she sighed deciding to leave it for later because right nowTyler needed her and she was going to be there for her friend no matter what.

* * *

**So it looks like I now know what I am going to do. What I'm going to do (this is a rough summary) is after Tyler activates the curse and Zandra knows that Elena is safe her and Tyler are going to leave town. She is going to help him deal with the curse and all that goes with it as well as find out more about herself and later on she's going to find out from someone (haven't decided who yet though probably Damon because that would be something he does) what is going on with Elena. She is then going to come back to town with Tyler and convince Elena to make a deal with Klaus directly. **

**That is just a rough summary though so I have to wait to see how it plays out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Truths**

Zandra sighed as she paced back and forth in the study while Tyler sat down on the couch watching her. She needed to tell him the truth because that was the deal she had made with Mason. He would tell Carol or find a way too while she would talk to Tyler and tell him the truth. The conversation last night was an interesting one to say the least.

_Zandra waited til Tyler fell asleep and then she quietly snuck out to go to his father's study. There she found Mason waiting for her. He was leaning against the front of the desk with his arms crossed. She cleared her throat announcing her presence to him and he looked at her smirking. _

"_Why are you smirking?" she asked confused._

"_Nice pj's," he complimented._

_She blushed and looked down because she was wearing white sleep shorts, where you could see her black panties, a black tank top and one of Tyler's zip up jackets since she was cold. Zandra sighed because she knew how it looked but right now couldn't find it in her to care so she just leaned against the doorframe. _

"_I'm not going to argue with you but know this I am telling Tyler because he has a right to know. I can tell Carol too if you want but she might get pissed at you if she doesn't hear it from you," Zandra said and saw Mason's glare._

"_Fine I'll tell Carol you tell Tyler," Mason said still glaring._

Turning to him she walked over and sat down on the table right in front of where Tyler was sitting on the couch. She felt bad because she knew that it would be hard to believe and that it would change Tyler's life forever but he had a right to know.

"I know that this is going to be hard to believe so bare with me okay," Zandra said.

"Zandra just tell me," Tyler said annoyed.

"The stories that our parents tell us about monsters that go bump in the night their real Tyler. Vampires exist, so do werewolves, witches, and whatever the hell I am. The ringing you heard was a device used by the counsel, which is made up of the founding families, for vampires. Your not a vampire though but when it happened I had a theory. My mother who abandoned me to become a vampire researched all kinds of supernatural beings and one of them was werewolves but I didn't know for sure so I wasn't going to tell you but your uncle confirmed it. He told me only the highlights. It's genetic but to activate the curse or gene you have to kill somebody and the reason you don't like the Salvatore brothers is because they're vampires," Zandra finished.

Tyler looked at her wondering what she took but then he really thought about it. Last night when he threw that tantrum Mason had said it was because of the Lockwood curse. Vicki had been attacked by an animal but yet it looked like bite marks. She disappeared only to be buried in a shallow grave that Caroline found. She was scared of Stefan and Damon but never gave a reason why. It also explained the reason why his father was so mysterious about him going home that night. This is explained so many things and the look in Zandra's eyes told him that she was telling the truth.

"What are you?" Tyler asked.

"Of all the questions that's the one you want to ask," Zandra said shaking her head.

"I believe you okay but you said that your something too so what is it?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. My mother knows more than she's said or willing to say and John Gilbert knows too but he just wanted to use it as leverage against my father so I don't think he'll tell me. The only way I can describe it is that I have supernatural abilities. Like things a vampire can do I can not all of them but some. I can't be compelled, I'm stronger than the average human, I heal a little faster than normal but I also feel this draw to the supernatural world, to keep the peace, to I guess be the law and order of the supernatural world is the best way I can describe it," Zandra explained looking down.

"So your a mystery?" Tyler asked jokingly.

Zandra laughed because with that one question she knew that her and Tyler were okay and that he believed her. She punched Tyler in the arm and squealed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back as he ran through the house and saw Carol roll her eyes at their antics. Life was good though she had a feeling that would change soon enough.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra walked around the carnival looking for her father and not seeing him. She had left Tyler and Mason so they could talk and she was about to head back when she saw Caroline and boy was she shocked. Caroline was covered in blood and there was a man laying on the ground, indicating that her friend was a vampire and she ran over.

"Care," Zandra said grabbing her arms.

"Oh god I'm sorry," Caroline cried.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline asked.

"You're turning into a vampire," Zandra told her, "It's going to be okay just calm down."

"You know about this and didn't tell me?" Caroline asked hurt.

"Would you have really believed me Care?" Zandra asked her seriously.

"I know I wouldn't have I would have laughed. I'm a monster," Caroline cried in her arms.

"It's going to be okay," Zandra reassured her holding her knowing that even if her best friend did try to hurt her she could stop the blonde.

"No it's not," a voice said and Zandra turned to see Damon.

She saw Damon holding a stake and she saw him come at Caroline. Zandra stepped in front of the blonde pushing her back and thinking that Damon would stop only he didn't. She gasped as she felt the stake go through her chest and saw Damon let go. She started to fall to the ground only to be caught by Caroline who was crying. Zandra tried to think of something to say but she couldn't because of the pain. Just as her eyes started to close she saw three faces of people very important to her. Caroline, Tyler, and her father.

* * *

**Don't freak out please. Zandra is the main character I'm not going to kill her off. Just remember that from here on out things are going to be different than they happened in the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. The Warrior**

Alaric looked down at Zandra lying lifeless on the couch in his apartment. He would have taken her to the hospital but everyone was worried because she had started to heal without vampire blood so they brought her home instead. He refused to allow Damon and Stefan entrance and Elena refused to come in without them. It angered Alaric because it was like the girl forgot that she had a sister who was hurt because of Damon. Tyler had come with him and so had Caroline whom he had to invite in. The blonde refused to be near either Salvatore brother because of what they had done to her and Zandra.

Alaric let the tears fall not caring who saw because his little girl was hurt and he wasn't able to protect her. That was his job, protecting Zandra was his job and he failed all because he trusted the Salvatore brothers, never again was that happening. Caroline he could trust because the new vampire had lovingly cleaned Zandra up and cried afterwards. She was so distraught that she had curled up against the wall refusing to move. Tyler sat in the chair never moving his eyes off of Zandra's form. Alaric sat down on the floor right next to the couch and closed his eyes not caring to get rid of the tears as he laid his head on Zandra's stomach and squeezed her hands into his praying for her to wake up.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Tyler couldn't believe what had happened tonight. Life had been going good one minute and the next Caroline was a vampire and Damon had stabbed Zandra who had stepped in front of Caroline. His best friend was hurt and no one but the three people in this room wanted to do anything about it. It was like the Salvatore brothers were held above everyone else and couldn't take the blame for their actions and it wasn't right. Mason had explained to him about pack and said that from the way he talked Zandra was his pack not his mate like the older man had first assumed and his pack was hurt. Tyler could feel something inside him pushing to come out but it was locked away and he knew it was his wolf, the wolf that wanted to hurt the person responsible for hurting his pack.

~Zandra Saltzman~

_The pain was gone from where she had been standing and Zandra looked around wondering if she was dead or not. The last thing she remembered happening was Damon coming at Caroline with a stake and she stepped in front of her blonde friend. This had to mean that she was dead because there was no other explanation. _

"_You are not dead my dear," a voice said._

_Zandra turned around to see a woman in older clothing from around a few hundred years ago standing there. She had long blonde hair and there was a sense of power around her which meant she was probably a witch of some kind._

"_My name is Esther and the story I have to tell you affects you greatly," she said._

"_So talk," Zandra said curious._

_A thousand years ago my family and I came to the new world and settled into what is now known as Mystic Falls but we were not the first people settled there. Families, wolves settled in the land and so we shared with them, hiding away in caves during the full moon. My husband was a cruel man and so I found comfort in another. I already had two sons and another who died before I could hold him. I always suspected that my son Niklaus was not Mikael's like Elijah and Finn were but I was afraid to say anything. I think in some way Mikael knew that Niklaus was not his because he took every opportune moment to beat him," she said stopping for a minute._

"_Why didn't you stop it?" she asked and Zandra knew that Esther could hear the judgement in her voice._

"_Back then my dear it was not like it is now. You obeyed your husband no matter what. In today's world that isn't the case. My son Elijah always did his best to help Niklaus and so did my daughter Rebekah. I am ashamed to say that I never did and I would continue to obey him. One night during the full moon my sons Niklaus and Henrik went out into the woods. Niklaus only went because he had realized that Henrik snuck out and it ended in tragedy. The death of my son Henrik changed everything as I tried to find a way to protect my family from the wolves. And so the Original vampires were born, my children. When my son Niklaus made his first kill my betrayal was discovered and he became a hybrid but I obeyed my husband once again and bound his wolf side. After that Niklaus never forgave me and he ripped my heart out," she finished._

"_No offense lady I can't say that I blame him," Zandra said._

"_I know child. The Powers That Be did not like what I had done but they saw that if they changed it that the world would be a worse off place so instead they created something new. They created a Warrior. The Warrior would have all the strengths of a vampire, witch, and a werewolf but none of their weaknesses. She would still essentially be human but harder to kill and if she ever turned into a vampire then like my children only the White Oak would be able to kill her but she would also still be different. She would be able to bear children with her mate and she would still have the strengths of a werewolf and a witch. None of the Warriors made it to being a vampire child because they were killed. My husband Mikael somehow found out about the Warrior and ever since he has killed off each of them until you but he is rising to power once again," she warned._

"_I don't want to die," Zandra said._

"_I know dear and I do not want you to either. My sons Elijah and Klaus can help you but for Mikael to be defeated Klaus must break his curse and to do that he needs to sacrifice a vampire, a werewolf, and the doppelganger," Esther told her._

"_I may hate my sister but I don't want her dead," Zandra argued because it was true._

"_I know my dear that is why there is a clause. A doppelganger who willingly sacrifices her life comes back human and her blood is used to transition newly turned hybrids," Esther informed her._

"_Okay so I'll leave town and wait for them to figure it out," Zandra said crossing her arms._

"_Strange," Esther said narrowing her eyes._

"_I will help them but I'm tired of Elena getting everything she wants so I want to see how long it takes them to figure out that she's a stupid bitch and I want to be appreciated a little. I mean if I'm the Warrior that means I'm pretty important," Zandra argued feeling like she was getting scolded._

"_You will make a good mate for my son Elijah indeed," she said._

_Zandra opened her mouth in shock and went to say something when Esther disappeared. She heard voices and felt a weight on her body. Zandra opened her eyes to chaos._


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Decisions and Revelations

A body lay on the floor and Damon had been staked by her father while Tyler looked at her with yellow eyes indicating that he had broken the curse and activated the gene. Zandra stood up and walked over to her father who was about to kill Damon permanately.

"Don't do this," Zandra said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He tried to kill you. He deserves this," Alaric said and Zandra saw how scared he had been, saw the worry.

"Yes he does but doing this makes us like him and we can't be like him Dad, we have to be better," Zandra said.

She saw him put his crossbow down and turn to walk had her back turned to Damon which wasn't smart because he had pulled the stake free and came at her but this time she was stronger, faster, and prepared. She used the access she had to vampire abilities and threw him out of the apartment following to add a few well placed kicks in the gut.

"I'm stronger now Damon. I've accepted my destiny and the next time you or your brother cross the line I will be there as the judge, jury, and upholder of the law," Zandra said slamming the door shut.

Zandra looked over at Tyler and saw him looking down at the dead body of a man in sadness, disbelief and guilt. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms letting him seek comfort from her.

"It'll be okay," Zandra said pulling away to look at him.

"He attacked your father and I was just trying to help. I didn't realize until afterwards that he had been compelled," Tyler said.

"This isn't your fault it's Damon's," Zandra said sternly and when she saw him nod walked towards Caroline who was softly crying.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at her from her place against the wall.

"This is not your fault it's Damon's and Katherine's," Zandra whispered grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"I can't stay here," Tyler whispered.

"I can't either," Caroline said.

"Okay go to my room and wait there let me talk to my father," Zandra ordered.

Alaric watched the scene unfold and knew that she was going to leave with them. It seemed the Saltzman's were leaving Mystic Falls for places unknown. He smiled at her and saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" She countered.

"We made a pact to stick together and there was no take backs daughter of mine," Alaric said smirking at her.

The next day Caroline had told her mother she had the opportunity to travel abroad which Alaric helped with and so did some compulsion. Tyler on the other hand had his uncle Mason help him with a cover story and his mother couldn't argue. The car was packed up and Zandra contemplated talking to Elena but she was still mad because Elena was becoming a Katherine 2.0 and didn't seem to care about her so Zandra decided against it. She did say goodbye to Bonnie and tried to get her to make a daylight ring but the Bennett witch refused pissing her off. That was the thing about witches, they were judgmental little things but luckily one of the powers she had gained as The Warrior was making daylight rings so she had no problem helping out her blonde friend.

It was decided that the four of them would indeed travel overseas to Germany where it had all started for The Warrior at least according to Esther. Apparently they started out as Seers and evolved from there. It also turned out that not only were the Saltzman's German but Alaric had an ancestor who was a great Seer and Warrior.

The arrived in the country and Zandra took it in loving the feel of it. Luckily they were able find a cottage not so much in the woods but still in the country so that she could help Caroline and Tyler learn control. Alaric went around to different libraries gathering as many books as he could about different legends while Zandra taught her friends control. They were actually doing very well especially Caroline but that was only because a wolf was harder to control.

One night she was looking with her father through some books of the family Saltzman that they had stolen from Isobel's stash when they found something. At first it had been about Seers and how they were revered as protectors and peacekeepers but then Zandra saw notes made by her mother.

"Zandra is a Warrior and I know now I must turn so I can protect her. She is already so strong at six that I know I don't have to worry about her."

There was another entry after that sometime after Isobel turned into a vampire.

"I hate Katherine Pierce so much. She told me that Zandra was not important but that the daughter I gave up, Elena was. I don't agree with her and it breaks my heart what I have been compelled to do. I have to turn off my emotions and hate my husband and daughter or Katherine will kill them. I hope that one day they will find this and understand that I love them and I'm only doing what I have to protect them."

Zandra gasped putting a hand over her mouth and saw her fathers questioning gaze. She handed the book to him and watched as he finished and realized what exactly had happened to Isobel. Alaric was right it wasn't her but Katherine all for Elena which wasn't fair. As Zandra clung to her father in comfort she vowed to do everything in her power to save her mother and protect those she loved no matter what.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Elijah had never been more baffled by something in his life until now. Finding out that Katherine had a child out of wedlock was surprising but not more so then finding out there was another doppelgänger living. Last night he had a dream about a woman, she had brown hair and blue-green eyes that looked at him with love. It made him want to find her like she was real and connected to him somehow. How he didn't know but he would find out no matter what he would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Zandra raced through the trees towards the cabin laughing as Tyler raced to follow her in his wolf form. They had discovered early on that Zandra was able to calm the wolf enough that Tyler was able to keep his senses in the animal form so he didn't need to be chained up. It had been a month after they had left and all of them were doing good. Alaric had gotten a job at Frankfurt University teaching History, Caroline was a student there along with Zandra and Tyler. Caroline learned to control her urges with blood, Tyler learned to control his wolf as well as his temper and Zandra she learned to control all that went along with being The Warrior. Ghosts of those that have passed came to her to try to help but all they could do was help her control her gifts not give her answers.

Zandra was taken out of her musings when Tyler's wolf jumped tackling her and she laughed when barked at her. She rolled out and stood up running towards the house again. The cabin was empty though that was more to do with plans that Caroline had made with some new people she had met and Alaric wanting to drink at a bar. Tyler followed her inside and rolled his eyes at her when he saw her run upstairs to take a shower so instead the wolf curled up in a ball on the floor.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra woke up from her place on the couch and saw that Tyler had disappeared sometime in the early morning to get dressed. She got up and walked into the kitchen smiling when she saw her father sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee while Caroline sat next to him with a blood bag and Tyler was standing cooking. She went to go make a cup for herself when Caroline sped in front of her already holding one out and Zandra smiled in thanks at her. Everybody knew that her and her father were exactly the same in the sense that they were not sociable creatures until they had coffee. She had only been sitting down for a little bit when she heard her phone ring from where she had set it down on the counter yesterday. Zandra got up to answer and frowned when she saw it was Elena.

"What do you want Elena?" Zandra asked upon answering.

"I need help," Elena said.

"Of course the great Elena gets herself into yet another mess and calls her sister to clean it up," Zandra stated annoyed with her sister because she was tired of the bullshit that came with Elena.

"I need help making a deal to be the sacrifice for Klaus," Elena said, "And I'm sorry for everything. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I thought you should know."

"You're right it doesn't make up for anything but I'll come and help you," Zandra stated with a sigh.

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"That's up to them but if I had it my way neither of them would step foot in that town until I knew they were safe because unlike you Elena, the girl who didn't even want to save her supposed best friend, I care about my friends and family," Zandra growled out hanging up before Elena could say anything to upset her even more.

"Well there goes the good mood of the day," Caroline said.

"I don't want you guys coming with me. I won't stop you if you want to but I really don't. I need you guys safe and I can't focus if you're not," Zandra said turning around and looking at them.

"How about this? You go alone but if we don't hear from you in a week about an update of the situation then we come," Alaric suggested.

Zandra watched as her two friends processed that and it looked like it took a minute before they were shaking their heads in agreement knowing that the young woman wouldn't have it any other way. For the next couple of hours she packed while her father arranged a flight for her and also arranged for her to have a rental car knowing that she didn't want to depend on anyone else. Zandra sighed as her father drove her to the airport praying that Elena listened to reason now though that wasn't likely, it was the reason she waited so long to do this because she wanted Elena to learn, and that bitch better have learned otherwise Zandra was going to be pissed as hell and Mystic Falls did not want that.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Elena sighed as she sat down in the Salvatore Boarding House waiting for Zandra to arrive here. When the girl had left a month ago Elena didn't want to believe what her sister had said about her but looking at it now she realized that her little sister was right, she was selfish and a Katherine 2.0. Upon realizing Elena hadn't really cared but then this mess with Klaus had happened and Bonnie wouldn't talk to her because she had lost her magic since the spirits were upset with her at the moment. Elena just hoped that Zandra would be able to fix this because that was all she cared about right now.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Hours later Zandra was in her rental car, a Ford Tundra, parking at the Salvatore Boarding House knowing this was where Elena was. She really didn't want to see her sister because she knew deep down that Elena didn't care to change, she might have realized that what they've been saying was true but she wasn't going to change but no matter how pissed off she was Zandra did not want her sister dead do if that meant she had to deal with the Salvatore brothers then so be it. She walked up to the door and was about to open it when someone beat her to the punch and she saw Stefan.

"Thanks for coming," Stefan greeted stepping aside.

"I'm not here for you," Zandra stated walking passed him but before she could get to the foyer she was stopped by Damon.

"If it isn't the little bitch that I almost killed. I wonder what would happen if I do that again," Damon said smirking.

Zandra smirked coldly at him and flung her arm up letting the stake hidden in her jacket that was soaked with vervain stab Damon in the chest, not the heart though. She twisted his arm until she felt it break and wrapped her other arm around his neck pulling back.

"I'm stronger now Damon, smarter and I've come into my destiny. I suggest you shut up and follow my rules or the next time the stake won't miss your heart," Zandra warned dropping the vampire on the ground and dusting off her jacket.

"Oh brother we must keep her. She is so entertaining and quite hilarious," a voice said.

Surprised Zandra turned and saw that Elena was on one side of the room with Bonnie and on the other by the fire were two men. Looking at them she knew that they were the Original vampires, one of her gifts. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a devilish smirk and his aura told her that he was Klaus, the hybrid. The other man was the one that intrigued her the most because she felt this connection to him which didn't make sense because she just met him but then she remembered. Elijah, brown hair, hazel eyes, dressed in a suit nine times out of ten, and was always by his brother, Klaus's side. Standing in front of her was the man Esther had been talking about, Elijah, her mate. Shit just got even more interesting than she had thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Zandra rolled her eyes when she saw Elena start to whine and glared at Bonnie when she tried to enter her mind. She thought her sister would change or at least grow up but apparently that was asking for too much. Her phone rang and she saw it was Tyler which meant that Caroline and her father were with him.

"Tyler," Zandra greeted answering.

"How's Mystic Falls?" Tyler asked.

"The usual. Damon being a dick, Stefan being broody, Bonnie being her judgmental self, and Elena being Katherine 2.0," Zandra answered glaring at Elena when she started to scoff.

"We meant are there any problems," Alaric called out.

"As of right now Dad there are no problems," Zandra said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes they'll get stuck in the back of your head," her dad said.

"I'm hanging up now," Zandra said ending the call on her iPhone.

"I'm not Katherine," Elena grumbled out.

"Yeah and I'm not a Saltzman," Zandra stated sarcastically.

The two sisters stared at each other before soon Elena was looking away and crossing her arms in embarrassment. That was a good thing in Zandra's eyes maybe then Elena would get her act together and stop acting like a prat. It boggled her mind that they were actually sisters considering how different they were. Caroline had even pointed it out that Elena never seemed to understand what she did wrong and always excused the things Stefan, Damon and her did but if someone else did the same thing they were evil.

"I believe we have a deal to make," Elijah said speaking.

"No deal is being made until I talk to my sister alone," Zandra said grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

Damon stood up to stop her but Zandra glared at him and the vampire growled before backing off. Elena struggled for a minute but she sent her sister a look and the girl calmed down. She came upon the first room she could find and slammed the door closed and laughed as she looked at Elena. The doppelganger was standing there with a face that demanded attention and respect like she deserved it.

"Do you want to be like Katherine?" Zandra asked.

"I'm not," Elena started to argue.

"Really all your friends and family say you are so answer the question," Zandra said interrupting her.

"No I don't," Elena mumbled.

"You are going to need to grow the fuck up then. Stop playing the Salvatore's and choose one. Also you are going to need to get over this obsession you have of making it seem like you and the Salvatore's can get away with anything but if someone else does the same thing their evil and bad," Zandra said.

"I don't," Elena tried to interrupt.

"I didn't say you could talk Elena so shut up. Do you know what our mother did for you? Katherine compelled her Elena to turn off her emotions after turning and to abandon me so that she could sacrifice you to Klaus to die. Our mother isn't a monster like we thought and I will save her which means killing Katherine so deal with it. You are going to sacrifice yourself in that ritual because I know what will happen. If a doppelganger willingly sacrifices themselves in the ritual then they come back human," Zandra stated glaring at her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked and Zandra rolled her eyes because of course she couldn't believe her own sister.

"Yes I'm sure. As much as I hate you sometimes Elena I don't want you dead," Zandra said leaving the room and knew Elena was following her.

Zandra paused in the entryway at the scene that had unfolded. Elijah had Damon in his grip choking and Klaus had Stefan on the ground with a broken arm. She heard Elena gasp in terror but Zandra knew from the way Damon looked at her that the two of them had instigated a fight.

"You two can't stop causing problems can you," Zandra said rhetorically.

"I suggest you make the deal doppelganger or your two boys die," Klaus growled.

"Elena will be doing the sacrifice but you see the thing is you need her blood to use to transition hybrids," Zandra said stepping into the room when the two Salvatore brothers were dropped on the ground.

"That will be problematic," Elijah said looking at her and Zandra could see he was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

"A doppelganger that willingly sacrifices her life comes back human so no it won't be but I won't let you kill just any vampire or werewolf. Katherine will be your vampire sacrifice and I'm sure you can find a worthy wolf," Zandra said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If the Salvatore's intervene in any way I will kill them," Elijah stated.

"They won't and if they do go right ahead," Zandra stepping closer to him.

In that moment of closeness Zandra could tell that it was going to be hard for her to not be with him until after the sacrifice. It felt like there was this invisible string pulling them closer together until there was no space left, until they could form a knot. Zandra knew that she was not the only affected because she saw Elijah clench his fists as if trying to hold back from doing something. She knew that things between might just heat up faster than either of them imagined and it would change them forever.


	7. Mates

**7\. Mates**

Zandra had been rolling her eyes a lot lately. Ever since the deal was made a couple days ago Elena had been ranting and raving about how unfair it was and how unfair the Salvatore brothers were being. She noticed that her sister was still playing the two against each other like two fiddles. It was a good thing she was staying at her father's old apartment that he had yet to tell otherwise she would get no piece. Zandra had just changed into black boy shorts and a black tank top when a knock sounded on the door. She pulled on her black zip up wanting to look somewhat appropriate and looked through the peephole. She pulled back in surprised when she saw Elijah and contemplated on letting him in or not then decided to open the door since he probably heard her heartbeat. She noticed that he had gotten a haircut since now it was close to his head and instead of wearing a suit was wearing jeans, boots, a nice black shirt and a jacket. Zandra suppressed a groan of arousal at the sight he made both in a suit and in other clothes plus the facial hair made him even hotter.

Elijah almost smirked at the sight Zandra Saltzman made right now. He had been contemplating the connection between them for a while and while Klaus said he was moping he was in fact researching and could only find one conclusion, that Zandra was not only The Warrior but also his mate and that thought almost sent him into a frenzy but luckily years of practice in control helped him. Zandra though seemed to appeal even more to him now with her hair down in curls wearing black boy shorts and a black tank top showing her perk breasts which she was trying to cover up with a black zip up jacket. He saw her looking him up and down then gulp and he almost growled right then because her scent changed to one of arousal. If this girl kept pushing his buttons she might not like what happens.

"Elijah did you need something?" Zandra asked trying to calm herself down.

"Yes I was wondering if it was alright with you I could come in and talk," Elijah answered.

"Promise not to kill me and yeah you can come in," Zandra stated gulping in a huge breath of air.

"I won't kill you," Elijah promised and Zandra almost paused because the way he said it and the way it sounded, it was like there was something more to it like he was holding back.

Zandra closed the door and turned only to walk into a chest. Elijah steadied her with his hands and Zandra gripped his shirt. There was a spark that caused her to gasp and she heard Elijah growl. Zandra reluctantly pulled away wanting to have an actual conversation about this because it was a little confusing.

"That is a little freaky," Zandra whispered crossing her arms over her chest but not moving anywhere else.

"Your the Warrior Zandra I thought you would be okay with freaky," Elijah said crushing down the mild disappointment he felt and telling her that he knew.

"Look I only know what I've been told or read so yeah there are some things that freak me out like the fact that I can't die unless of course it's a white oak stake, if I do die the supernatural world goes into chaos, oh and your mother is a cryptic bitch but you Elijah are not freaky," Zandra said sighing.

"My mother?" Elijah asked surprised that she had talked to the Original witch.

"The Original witch came to me after Damon staked me though he claims it was for the good of everyone because he was trying to kill a newly turned Caroline which I wasn't having because no hurts the people I care about thank you. While I was unconscious and healing she came to me and told me that I was the mediator of the supernatural world that I existed because she upset the Powers That Be when she created vampires but the Powers saw that the death of vampires would be an even bigger disaster so instead they created someone who would be the law and order of every supernatural being. She also told me right before I woke up and I quote "you will make a good mate for my son Elijah" end quote which not the right time to say something thank you very much cryptic lady," Zandra rambled, "and if you don't start talking now I'm going to keep rambling which I sometimes do."

"Niklaus killed my mother why would she want to help?" Elijah asked not believing the part where his mother helped someone.

"She told me that it was because she realized that she wasn't a very good mother and instead of protecting her children from Mikael she let them get hurt and abused," Zandra answered frowning.

Zandra shivered not knowing if she was cold or aroused or maybe both. Elijah took her hand in his rubbing it as if to warm it up. Zandra gasped at the touch but let it be even though it aroused her. It was like everything about Elijah and him touching her aroused her.

"If you keep smelling like that I won't be able to help myself," Elijah growled slamming her against the wall.

"Maybe I don't want you too," Zandra stated arching her neck in submission.

"I would be very careful," Elijah warned leaning close and sucking on her earlobe.

"Fuck," Zandra whimpered clutching at his arms.

"I would tell me to stop now otherwise we are going to the bedroom and having a long night," Elijah warned once again wrapping his hands in her hair and pulling her head back.

"I want too just be," Zandra tried to get out worried how he would react, "I'm a virgin so be careful."

"Mine," Elijah growled vamping out and throwing Zandra over his shoulder slapping her ass as he carried her to the bedroom.

Zandra gasped as she was set on the ground and then once again slammed up against the wall. Her clothes were ripped off of her and the next thing she knew she was sailing through the air to her bed. By the time she caught her breath Elijah had taken his clothes off and was boxing her in. Elijah got to work right away kissing his way down to her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. Zandra tangled her hands into the vampires hair because all she could do was hold on and feel. Elijah enjoyed the sounds that Zandra let out of her mouth and as he continued to play with her one nipple he moved one hand to play with the other and the other hand moved south until he found her sweet virgin entrance and played there as well.

Zandra whimpered as she felt everything. Elijah was driving her crazy and man did it feel so good. One finger entered her finding her sweet spot almost immediately while the other rubbed her clit causing Zandra to lose all focus of time. She felt him add another finger and scissor them and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore a third was added. Zandra screamed when Elijah bit down on her nipple causing her to climax. She melted into the mattress after that trying to catch her breath. She whimpered when Elijah removed his fingers and moved away from her breasts only to gasp as he entered her fully. He set a rough pace and looking at him Zandra could tell that right now his animalistic instincts were at play. She turned her head showing him her neck as a sign of submission.

Zandra saw his face change out of the corner of her eye and found it incredibly appealing but she could speak all she could do was whimper and groan as her body was lit on fire by all the sensations. She screamed in ecstasy and release when Elijah bit down on her neck with his vampire teeth and drank her blood. Soon after a couple of sips of her blood he also found his release collapsing on top of her. As she ran a hand tiredly through his hair she felt their connection strength and knew that their bond had formed into something unbreakable that would change their lives forever.


	8. Zandra Loses It

**8\. Zandra Loses It**

Zandra woke up slowly and reached her hand over but came up empty. She sat up looking around and sighed when she didn't feel or see Elijah. Standing up she started to walk to the closet when she saw a nite on the bedside table.

_Sorry I had to leave but unfortunately my brother was being a prat_

_Elijah_

Zandra smiled feeling relieved that Elijah hadn't just left. She laughed at the irony of them both having a sibling that were idiotic assholes who needed a good smacking. She grabbed two towels and took them with her into the bathroom. Right now she was going to take a shower and then get started on getting the supernatural world straightened though not everything was that easy.

An hour later Zandra had her hair braided to one side and put on a pair of brown skinny jeans with flowers all over them, ankle boots, a brown tank top and a tan cardigan. She arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House and walked inside scowling when Elena had ran out before she could say anything. Zandra groaned in annoyance when she walked into the meeting room so to speak and saw Bonnie sitting down with her arms crossed.

"What happened that had Elena running out of here in a hurry?" Zandra asked.

"I told her that the Salvatore brothers weren't perfect and that she needed to realize it," Bonnie said looked at her.

"The things my sister needs to realize are about a few hundred miles long," Zandra said rolling her eyes and walking over to the collection of alcohol.

"What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"You want the truth or a bullshit lie," Zandra asked back.

"The truth," Bonnie answered honestly.

"I love you and your my friend but there are two things I have a problem with pertaining to you. The first one is my sister. You let Elena walk all over you and control you like you don't have a say so. You're allowed to tell her no Bonnie and you don't have to do everything she says. She is not the queen of anything and she sure as hell doesn't have the right to judge anyone either. My second is that you can be judgmental. Caroline became a vampire, forced into it by Katherine because of Elena and instead of being there for her you turn your back on her all because you're a witch and she's a vampire. Not everything is black and white Bonnie. You think I was created because everything was black and white. I was created because things are more complicated than this person's a vampire, this one's a werewolf, oh and here's witch as well. Shit happens and supernatural creatures are exactly like humans, imperfect beings and the sooner you grow up and realize it the better. I mean Caroline and Tyler are two different beings, one's a vampire, and one's a werewolf but they get along. Yeah they fight a little more than might be normal but for the most part they get along despite their differences. I met a witch in Germany who despite being a servant of nature doesn't see things the way you do Bonnie. I love you but you have to stop being judgmental before you lose everyone you care about," Zandra told her matter of factly.

"You really don't beat around the bush," Bonnie said tears in her eyes.

"You asked for the truth and you got it," Zandra stated taking a drink of her scotch.

"Damon and Stefan are the reason that my Grams is dead," Bonnie tried to explain.

"Bonnie I know it's hard losing someone you love like that but no one forced your grams to do anything and no one forced you. Both of you could have fought back instead you did for Elena and you suffered the consequences," Zandra explained.

"You're cruel," Bonnie shook her head.

"You know what if you or your allies need anything you can do it yourself. I'm not going to bother to help people who don't want to listen to the truth," Zandra said grabbing her bag and walking out not knowing that two certain Originals heard the entire conversation.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra walked into the Grill and took a seat at the bar. The perks of being the Warrior was that she could use every supernatural creature powers but had none of their weaknesses. Using compulsion she was handed a bottle of scotch and a glass. Normally Zandra didn't drink but for some reason certain people had that effect on her and it seemed that the Salvatore brothers, her own sister, and a certain Bennett witch caused her to want to drink.

"I don't think my brother would approve," a voice said.

"I may be with your brother but he doesn't control me and I've had enough of annoying people to last a lifetime so if you could please shut up it would be appreciated," Zandra said to Klaus as he sat down next to her.

"Feisty I'm surprised you're not too much for Elijah what with the noble man that he is," Klaus stated smirking.

"Brother stop your antics please," another voice said.

Zandra smiled happy to see Elijah and looked over to on her other side to see Elijah looking at Klaus with disapproval. She really hoped that he didn't turn that on her because she could not deal right now.

"I want my curse broken and this girl seems to be the one that can help so no brother I won't," Klaus said his smirk disappearing.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Zandra yelled at them both before continuing, "My sister is the doppelganger who unfortunately is living up to be another Katherine. She whines, she judges and she doesn't care what happens to her own sister who would have died if she hadn't been the fucking Warrior. My mother was forced to turn into a vampire and turn her emotions off by Katherine for precious Elena, my father is a vampire hunter who is pretty much the only stability I have had for ten years, my best friend is a vampire who was forced into it by you've guessed it Katherine and my other best friend is a werewolf whose father was murdered by John Gilbert who knew about the Lockwood curse but the Mayor, also known as Tyler's father, didn't. Add onto the fact that I'm the Warrior, a supernatural peacekeeper my life is sunshine and daisies. Grow up Klaus life isn't fair and life sucks but it goes on and somehow someway we have to deal."

"Well said Alexzandra," a voice said behind her and she froze.

Slowly Zandra turned and came face to face with her mother, Isobel Fleming. The last time she had saw Isobel had been a couple of months ago when she came for Elena so seeing her now with her emotions still turned off made her feel many things. Isobel being here right now wasn't good which meant that life for Zandra was about to get that much more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Update on my stories:**

**Zandra Saltzman series – **The second in the series, The Destiny will only have about 8 chapter's maybe a couple more maybe a couple less. After that I will be planning and writing a third for the series but I have three other stories written that I want to put up.

**The Sanctuary – **This story will take a little while as I have many things to plan and write. The story will be long and it's going to be the only one of the series which is why it will be probably the longest.

**Fae Queens – **This story is the first in a series. There will be about anywhere around 10 to 20 chapters depending how the story flows. After the first story I will be separating the characters which will be explained before doing another one with them together.

**Fell Girl – **So far there are only two stories for this series. The current one will be about another ten chapters at least. The second story I am going to plan it with her in New Orleans.

**Bonds of Three – **This one in particular is going to be a long one and that's all I can say about that.

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Nine**

Zandra looked into her mother's eyes trying to find any hint of emotions there but knew that it was impossible since Katherine had compelled her though that was a mysterious since only an Original could compel vampires. The cold brown eyes were a hard blow for her but she ignored it because right now she knew Isobel wasn't being a mother, she was being Katherine's little toy.

"What do you want?" Zandra asked crossing her arms.

"I thought after finding out about my situation you would be a little more compassionate," Isobel stated coldly.

"I'll be compassionate when my mother comes back until then talk and then leave me alone Isobel," Zandra stated just as cold a mask falling into place on her face.

Zandra felt a hand on her shoulder and a wave of calm goes through the newfound bond between her and Elijah. She took comfort in this and used it to get herself into check and she would deal with everything else later. What she had said to her mother was true in this moment it was not Isobel Fleming Saltzman standing there talking to her daughter it was Isobel Fleming a vampire standing talking to her enemy.

"I need you to bargain with your new friends here to spare Katherine's life," Isobel ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Zandra asked.

"If you don't I will kill your father and your two best friends. What are their names? Oh yes, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood," Isobel threatened.

Zandra laughed because this woman didn't know anything. She saw the glare from Isobel and smirked as she took a step closer making Elijah's hand fall from her shoulder. The wave of calm was still there and it was a comfort to her still but right now she had to give a few facts to a cold hearted bitch.

"My father and my friends are more protected then Fort Knox. You see the good thing about being a Warrior is you have every type of magic and supernatural ability at your disposal. No one, human, vampire, werewolf hell even an Original cannot enter where they are without my permission and if they hurt whoever is in that house they will be expelled from it. Not so brave now are we Isobel?" Zandra said coldly.

Isobel's face changed and Zandra almost thought that her own mother would attack her but instead the woman calmed down and walked away but she knew the woman would be back. Zandra sighed and took her phone out calling her father.

"We told you to call us every day Zandra I swear to God," Caroline started and Zandra laughed.

"Care I love you but I need to talk to my father now," Zandra stated smiling at her friends rambling.

"Tyler give me the phone back I wasn't done talking to her. Tyler I swear wolf boy I will kill you," Caroline yelled as her voice got farther away.

"Whatever vampire girl," Tyler yelled back.

"I'm surrounded by children I swear," Zandra said sighing knowing that they could both hear her.

"You don't know how right you are kid," her father greeted as Caroline and Tyler exclaimed at her in the background.

"We got a problem," Zandra said getting to business.

"What kind of problem?" Alaric asked concerned.

"It's 5'3 with dark hair and brown eyes oh and she happens to be my mother," Zandra explained.

"That's it I'm coming to Mystic Falls," her father said hanging up before she could say anything else.

Zandra groaned as she put a hand to her forehead and tried to keep from running through all the ways that this could go wrong. Her "mother" was in town being compelled by Katherine and threatening the people she care about, Stefan and Damon were here and more violent then ever, Bonnie was pissed and well she didn't really know about Klaus or Elijah right now and that just sucked. Zandra just wanted one day with no supernatural drama or bullshit but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She turned and saw Klaus leaving with a glare aimed at him from Elijah. Zandra smiled a little at how protective Elijah was over her with his back still turned to her she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes though she was mildly annoyed when he started rubbing a soothing circle on her hand but she was only annoyed because it was making her fall asleep. She felt Elijah's chuckle and would have glared at him if she had the strength but as it was she was annoyed, pissed off and had a headache from everything going on. Zandra was so relaxed that she didn't feel herself fall asleep until it was too late.

_Zandra opened her eyes to find herself in the woods surrounded by fog. She looked around and recognized it as Mystic Falls but knew that this had to be a dream because a minute ago she was with Elijah. She turned her head and gasped when she was surprised and then glared at Esther Mikaelson. The woman had been mildly helpful last time but she scared her to death and after the day she had it wasn't okay._

"_I'm sorry child," Esther apologized._

"_It's fine," Zandra said calmly glad that she had at least apologized._

"_I have come with grim news my dear," Esther said with sadness in her voice making Zandra afraid._

"_Tell me," Zandra said and she was afraid._

"_Someone close to you will die and there is nothing that can be done," Esther said sadly. _

_Zandra cried because she felt so tired of it all, so done. Her sister was a bitch, Bonnie was judgmental and hypocritical and her mother was emotionless. Zandra knew that loss was apart of life but she didn't know if she could handle losing anybody else. Esther wrapped her arms around her son's mate and wished that there was a way to stop this child from feeling so much pain but she knew that there wasn't she just hoped that Elijah was there to help pick up the pieces wherever they may fall. _


	10. A Death

**10\. A Death**

Zandra woke up in her bed and at first she was confused but then she remembered everything that happened including her dream. She sat up to see the sun shining through and looked at the clock realizing it was morning which meant that she was pretty much knocked out. Looking down Zandra saw that she was now in a white button down shirt and her panties and she smirked a little. Elijah must have changed her clothes for her and normally she would probably want to start something but right now she had to worry about dealing with the fact that someone close to her was going to die. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower wanting to wash everything off of her. The water was a good relief for her and caused her to relax. She could feel that Elijah was here and sent of wave of reassurance through their bond as she wrapped a towel around her body letting her wet hair hand in curls down her back.

"You had me worried," a voice said scaring her and she gasped as she turned from where she had been looking in the mirror to see Elijah leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"Sorry," she said looking back into the mirror wondering when her eyes had become older than her body.

Elijah had been worried about his mate when she had fell asleep against him so quickly like that and knew that it had to have been supernatural in nature. He changed her and watched over her as she slept so as the make sure nothing happened to this extradinary woman who had been through so much and was dealing with so much in her life. When she had woken up he had wanted to ask her questions but looking at her now he knew that she was too stressed and nobody not even a sixteen year old girl deserved to carry that weight on her shoulders. He walked over until he was standing behind her and picked up the hairbrush lying on the bathroom sink. Elijah pushed until Zandra was flat against the sink, her blue-green eyes closing as he pushed himself against her and he smiled in triumph. The Original then proceeded to brush her hair causing her to relax until she was boneless in his arms. Elijah set the brush down and pushed Zandra's hair over one shoulder leaving the right side of her neck exposed.

"Elijah," Zandra tried to warn not knowing if she was in the mood.

"You need to relax," Elijah stated.

Zandra whimpered when he bit roughly on her earlobe then preceded to sooth it with his tongue. He then moved his way down her neck biting and then soothing each bite with his tongue and it was driving her crazy. Zandra knew that there would be marks but she couldn't find it in her to care because that just meant that she belonged to Elijah. She felt his fingers move around until it slipped under the towel to its prize. Zandra groaned because Elijah was driving her fucking crazy with the way he would bite her neck roughly then sensually sooth the area and it didn't help that he was softly running a finger of her folds instead of just getting to it. Elijah must have felt this because the next thing she then two fingers had entered her and set a brutal pace and all Zandra could do was hold on to the edge of the sink. Elijah then proceeded to add two more fingers and Zandra just thought she would die. It was too much but not enough at the same time and she wanted to come but could feel Elijah didn't want her to just yet.

"Whatever happens you are mine and I will help you," Elijah said.

Zandra wanted to say something but she was so overwhelmed she just couldn't and felt so full but not full enough. Elijah deemed that to be enough because the next thing she knew he was biting into the juncture where shoulder met neck to drink her blood and this caused Zandra to come harder than she had before. Zandra gasped when Elijah removed his fingers but that gasp quickly turned into a whimper when he pinched her clit causing another orgasm to erupt from her. Zandra let go of the counter and felt back into Elijah as her legs felt like jello and the vampire wrapped his arm around his mate. Whatever happen Zandra knew that not only would she have Elijah, he would be right besides her driving her crazy.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Katherine growled in annoyance at that bitch Zandra ruining her plans. At least Isobel was still under her control, that witch was very helpful in making sure the compulsion was effective. She needed Elena dead as well as Klaus dead and same with that bitch Zandra. She smirked because she had ordered Isobel to bring her Zandra today and then the fun would begin and trust that what she had planned would be so much fun.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra was walking down the steps of her apartment when she stepped dead at who she saw at the bottom. Elijah had left earlier to go speak to Klaus so he wasn't going to be any help for her especially with this situation. Isobel was smirking coldly and she hated that because even though her mother may have been a strict parent she was also loving at the same time.

"Zandra we need to talk," Isobel ordered.

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking to you," Zandra said turning away from her.

"Funny how I wasn't asking," Isobel said and the voice sent shivers down her spine.

Before Zandra could say anything her hair was grabbed and her head was smashed against the stairs. That wasn't enough to knock her out but it made her head spin and she tried to get her bearings when Isobel slammed her head once again against the staircase knocking her out completely.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra groaned as she slowly came back to herself. She tried to move her hands only to find she couldn't and looked down to see she was chained to a chair and remembered Isobel knocking her out. She looked around her and found that she was in a cave of some kind and her head was still ringing from having been knocked around. Zandra heard footsteps and looked up to find Isobel and Katherine comes towards her together. She growled wanting to smash Katherine's face in only she couldn't because her head hadn't healed yet which meant she was useless right now.

"How do you like my pet?" Katherine asked smirking.

"I think I want to smash your face in," Zandra said moving her hands to try to get them loose.

"I don't think so," Katherine stated.

Zandra wanted to ask what the hell she meant when Katherine zoomed over and threw the chair down making Zandra fall to her side and smash her head once again. Katherine then proceeded to use all her strength to kick her and Zandra could feel bones breaking. She knew that she would heal and such but the pain was too much and she just wanted it to stop. Her prayers seemed to be answered but something felt wrong.

"No you promised," Isobel said stopping Katherine by standing between her and Zandra.

"I compelled you," Katherine yelled angry.

"Not anymore," Isobel said tears in her eyes at the horror of the things she had done.

"Fine then suffers the consequences," Katherine stated.

Many things happened all at once. First Katherine pulled out a stake and pushed it into Isobel's heart. Zandra screamed tears falling as her mother's dead body fell next to her. Katherine moved to get to her only to be stopped by Klaus. Zandra couldn't even process that because all she could see was her mother's dead body, a mother that had broken through the compulsion to save her child's life. Zandra kept screaming even as Elijah came around and started to pull her away. She didn't want to leave her mother so she kicked and screamed crying out for a mother she would never get back.


	11. Dealing

**11\. Dealing**

Zandra starred at the wall in front of her from her place on the bed. Elijah had brought her back here after her mother's death while he and Klaus took care of Katherine, to make sure that she wouldn't escape. Zandra had pleaded with Elijah to let her deal with her mother but he told her that he would take care of it so that she could say goodbye. She was in agony and when she looked down to sees the blood on her hands that just made it worse. She heard the door open to the apartment and didn't even bother to see who it was because she didn't care anymore but when she saw that it was Elena she wanted to scream.

"I need to talk to you," Elena demanded walking over to stand in front of her.

"I don't feel like talking I thought my appearance would be a clue to that," Zandra said her voice scratchy from screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm about to die in a sacrifice and you care more about being left alone," Elena screamed.

"Shut up you selfish bitch!" Zandra yelled standing up and using the strength of a vampire to choke Elena, "Our mother is dead because of you. Katherine compelled her to turn her emotions off for you. The bitch then told her to kidnap me so that I wouldn't get your way. Our mother is dead and you know what? I don't care if you didn't know, one look at me should have told you that something happen but did you realize that Elena? No instead you made it all about you but it isn't!"

"Zandra put her down," Elijah's voice begged.

"Why? So she can become another Katherine and screw up everyone's lives? Or how about so she can use two brothers like its child's play?" Zandra yelled tears falling down her face.

"I'm your sister," Elena got out despite the fact Zandra was choking her.

"No we're not, not anymore. When the sacrifice is complete I don't want to hear from you, I don't want to see you. You keep claiming that Isobel wasn't your mother well you got your wish Elena she isn't and she's dead. But you see Isobel not being your mother means I'm not your sister. Now get the fuck out of my apartment," Zandra said throwing her to the floor and watching as Elena runs past Elijah all the while glaring.

"That is the first time you've spoken in hours," Elijah says not moving from his place in the doorway.

"You mean besides the screaming," Zandra whispered holding back a sob.

"Katherine is taken care," Elijah informed her coming to stand by her side.

"I want her to suffer Elijah. I have never hated anyone in my life and now I hate Katherine so much I want her to suffer. I want her to be tortured and I don't want her to have an easy death and that scares me," Zandra told him crying.

"She took your mother from you it's alright to be upset," Elijah stated putting a hand on her cheek.

"She didn't deserve this," Zandra said and it was all she could say as she let a sob lose and then couldn't stop.

Elijah felt his heart break for the first time in a long time and wished he could make it better for his mate. He used the hand on her cheek to pull Zandra to his body and let her fall against him. The Original squeezed her neck in comfort and let her bury her face in his chest. Losing someone important to you always hurt but it hurt even more immensely when you saw it happen before your eyes with no way to stop it. Elijah just hoped that his brother was making Katherine's time as a prisoner before the ritual as painful as possible.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped foot in Mystic Falls. Ever since Zandra had started coming into her powers he always got these feelings if something was wrong with her whether it be emotional or physical. The feeling intensified when he arrived at his apartment and he sent a look to Caroline and Tyler, who had insisted on coming, to warn them to be on the lookout. The two stood behind him as he knocked on the door expecting Zandra but instead getting an older man wearing a suit. There was something about him that warned of power and it put him on alert.

"Where's my daughter?" Alaric asked narrowing his eyes.

"Man Zandra is getting lucky," Caroline joked but a look from Alaric warned her, "Sorry Mr. Saltzman."

"Your Zandra's father?" the man asked.

"Yes I am," Alaric said pushing past the other man but he knew inside that he wouldn't have gotten past if the man if he didn't allow it.

"Daddy," his daughter's voice called sounding so small.

Alaric turned to find Zandra standing in the hallway in a pair of sweats and a Duke shirt with her wet hair pulled up in a ponytail and her eyes red from crying. Alaric didn't even get time to ask what was wrong before his little girl was throwing herself into his arms. She sobbed and Alaric wanted to make it better but he couldn't if he didn't know what was wrong so he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"She's dead Dad. Mom's dead," Zandra finally got out.

Alaric closed his eyes as the tears formed and held his daughter tight against him. Nobody, not the mysterious older man, Caroline or even Tyler existed in that moment. All that existed was a father and daughter mourning the loss of a woman they loved. Isobel Fleming had made many mistakes but she loved her daughter and her daughter loved her as well as the husband she left behind and she would never be forgotten not in this life or the next.


	12. A Funeral

**12\. Funeral**

Zandra felt tears fill her as she put on her black dress, black boots, and black leather jacket. Her hair was curled with half of it pulled back by a clip. She looked down at the last photo she had with her mother and a tear fell. In the photo a six year old Zandra was sitting on her mother's lap laughing with her about something while her father took the picture. Today she would be saying goodbye to the woman he loved her but had lost her way. She didn't know how Elijah got it so that her mother's body could be buried in her actual casket but he did and she didn't question it.

"Hey kid," her father's voice said softly.

"I know that as a vampire she probably did a lot of horrible things but she was my mother and she didn't deserve this. It should have been me why did she step in front of me," Zandra said.

"She did the same thing I would have done Zandra. She protected her child no matter the cost to herself," Alaric said turning her so that she was looking at him and she saw the red eyes.

"I want the ritual done as soon as possible," Zandra stated trying to get herself under control.

"It will be but for right now let's remember the woman that Isobel was," Alaric said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her out.

Zandra smiled when she saw Caroline, Tyler, and Elijah. Caroline ran forward, tears in her eyes, and hugged her like her life depended on it. That was the thing that Zandra loved most about Caroline, she was occasionally obnoxious and rambled but she had never met Isobel and here she was crying with Zandra, crying for her.

"After this you and I are having a girl's night and drinking alcohol with ice cream and watching a bunch of chick flicks," Caroline said sternly.

"Okay," Zandra said not wanting to argue with Caroline plus it seemed like a good idea.

"That means I won't be around I hate chick flicks already got enough of them from when we lived together," Tyler said joking and Zandra laughed slightly because she knew why Tyler was doing it and smiled.

"You're just jealous that I have Caroline when all you have is my father," Zandra joked smiling slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oui kiddos don't beat up on your old man," Alaric joked holding her tight.

Elijah looked on in amazement and he smiled. Alaric hadn't really talked to him much but then again he had a wife to bury and a daughter to take care of and he admired that despite the fact that he didn't trust him the older man was putting it aside for his daughter because he knew Zandra needed Elijah. The vampire wished that his family could be this close and hoped that maybe once they met Zandra it would change but for now he put that thought aside but knew Zandra heard it when she gave him a small smile. Elijah had feared that she would go crazy with revenge but just maybe with her family and friends surrounding her as well as himself Zandra would one day be okay.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra placed a rose on her mother's grave and closed her eyes as she remembered the love she felt as a child. Her mother was strict and there were times that she hated it but she still felt the love and even her father knew despite all her mistakes that Isobel loved her child with everything she possessed. Zandra remembered one special night when it was just her and her mother, it was her favorite memory.

_A five year old Zandra huffed and crossed her arms as her mother once again engrained more history into her mind. She didn't like and showed it, who could blame her either since she was only five and deserved to be outside enjoying her time not being schooled by her mother. She saw her mom give her a look of annoyance but she didn't care she wasn't doing this anymore._

"_I don't want to," Zandra pouted._

"_Zandra," Isobel scolded._

"_You don't love me do you? All we do is learn history and I liked it at first because I love history and I know you and daddy do as well but I'm five. I just want to have fun and spend time with my mother," Zandra yelled then looked down because she felt bad about making her mother feel horrible._

"_You're right my little warrior," Isobel sighed realizing what she had been doing, "I only do it because I know you're smart."_

"_I love you mommy but can we watch a movie or go see one," Zandra begged looking up._

"_Alright let's go see what movies they have playing in the theaters," Isobel said standing and picking up Zandra who clung to her mother._

"_Can daddy come?" Zandra asked._

"_Well let's call him and see," Isobel suggested with a smile._

Being at the movies with her parents had been one of the few good times that the three of them had as a family and one of the last. Zandra stood up sending a silent prayer to whoever listened wishing for peace for her mother. She walked over and stood between Elijah and Caroline with Tyler and her father standing behind her each with a hand placed on her shoulder in comfort. She seeked out Elijah's hand and sighed in relief when he squeezed it in comfort and smiled at him watching as Caroline went next to her mother's grave.

"I didn't get the chance to meet you Isobel but I know that Katherine compelled you. I also know that you loved your husband and daughter. You loved Zandra enough to protect her and I thank you for that because now I have a friend, a sister I never want to let go of," Caroline said placing a flower on her grave, "May you find the peace in death you didn't have in life."

Zandra felt more tears fall at Caroline's words and let go of Elijah's hand to hug her friend when the vampire made her way back over whispering a thank you when she pulled away and stood by her side again holding hands. Zandra smiled at Tyler when he went next and he placed a rose on the grave kneeling down to trace the same that had been added on. At first the grave had been marked Isobel Fleming but Elijah had taken care of things and now it read Isobel Fleming – Saltzman loving wife and mother.

"I remember when you came to town it was when Katherine was still compelling you. You had hurt Zandra but when you came to the apartment I saw something in your eyes. Your daughter despite the fact you were still compelled was enough to break through and you cared. Despite all the compulsion and the fact you were still under it you still cared enough about Mr. Saltzman and Zandra to protect them. I know you love them both and I promise to make sure they're happy though I don't think I have worry about Zandra she has a badass Original to help her," Tyler finished standing up and going back to where he was before squeezing her shoulders as her father went next.

"We didn't start off in a good place but we got there eventually. I know that I loved you and always will you gave me a beautiful daughter that I promise to protect. Find peace Isobel you deserve it after everything," Alaric said trying to hold it together for Zandra.

Elijah stepped forward and Alaric took his place wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The two people who were affected by this loss the most was Zandra and Alaric. One had lost a wife and the woman he loved while the other lost a mother and it wasn't fair. Zandra watched as her mate placed a rose on her mother's grave and listened to him speak.

"I can't promise to never hurt Zandra because in my a thousand years of living I have learned that sometimes you hurt the people you love to protect them. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect her and love her with everything I am. I try my hardest not to let her lose herself rest in peace Isobel Fleming Saltzman," Elijah said.

A gust of wind picked up but instead of being scary it was a calming wind and Zandra felt it runs through her hair and she knew, she knew that it was her mother and she closed her eyes as she leaned against her father taking comfort in the wind. As much as it hurt knowing her mother was gone she knew that she would always be with her in everything she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Realizations and Apologies**

It had been a month since the death of Isobel Fleming and Zandra and Alaric were still having a hard time. Zandra was having the hardest time because she had witnessed the murder take place and nothing anyone did could help her. She sighed as she curled up on her bed after having sent Elijah away wanting him back but feeling so angry at the same time and it wouldn't go away. She closed her eyes holding the picture of her mother close as darkness welcomed her.

_Zandra looked around and found herself in the forest with fog surrounding her feet which usually meant that someone already dead was trying to contact her. It was probably Esther with another warning about what she needed to stop and right now Zandra didn't want to hear it she had other things to worry about. _

"_Hello my little warrior," a familiar voice said._

"_Mom," Zandra whispered._

_Zandra turned the other way and cried at who she saw. Her mother stood before her in a beautiful white dress with her hair down and a genuine smile on her face. Zandra didn't care how it looked she hugged her mother never wanting to let go and sighed when her mother hugged her back. She knew that her mother had found peace in the afterlife but it still didn't make things better, nothing would. Isobel pulled back and when Zandra saw her face she knew that her mother was about to give her a bite of reality._

"_Don't let my death make you into something you don't like," Isobel said holding her hands._

"_You died," Zandra said tears falling._

"_I died so that you could live. Show me the mother and I'll show you the child," Isobel said, "I love you Zandra now go back and live your life. Help Elena even if she ends up being selfish, take care of your father, let yourself be loved by Elijah."_

"_I'll try," Zandra stated not knowing if she could do it._

"_That isn't good enough. I know you Zandra I know that you can fight so fight to live," Isobel pleaded._

"_I promise Mom," Zandra whispered as the scene changed._

Zandra gasped as she woke up and she sat up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and came to a realization. Her mother sacrificed her life so that she could live and the past month she hasn't been living, merely existing and that wasn't fair to anyone, not Elijah, Caroline, Tyler, or her father. Today Zandra was going to fight even if it hurt and she was going to smile even she didn't want to. Her mother's sacrifice wasn't going to be in vein and it took a visit from her to realize what she had been doing.

Zandra came out of her room a half hour later to find her no one home and sighed knowing that she had told them to leave plus there was still the whole ritual business to take care of so it seemed that she would have to find them. Zandra came to the Grill first and found three of the four people she cared about sitting together. Caroline with her vampire hearing saw her first and smiled sadly at her as she walked over. She stopped and stood there for a minute before sighing.

"I'm sorry," Zandra said.

"You don't have to apologize kiddo," Alaric said moving over so she could sit next to him.

"I think I do. This past month I've been acting like it's the end of the world and it isn't. I've been a major bitch to you guys and I'm sorry," Zandra said smiling hopefully.

"I forgive you mainly because I was a dick and you still managed to be friends with me," Tyler said smirking.

"Asshole," Zandra said rolling her eyes before looking at Caroline hopefully who was glaring at her.

"You have been a major bitch and I tried to help with girl's night but you didn't care. I'm upset at you but I forgive you and you can make it up to me by going shopping with me," Caroline said smiling at her wickedly.

"Shopping it is," Zandra laughed.

Zandra ate some food with her friends and family but knew that there was still one other person to apologize to and that was her mate. Elijah had been patient and she had treated him like shit and it wasn't fair to him. She found out from her father that he was staying at the Lockwood mansion and drove over with Tyler to visit him as well as his mother. The door opened to Carol Lockwood smiling at her. After having things explained to her she had done everything she could to help which seemed to include letting two Originals room with her.

"Zandra darling come here," Carol greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Lockwood," Zandra greeted feeling comforted by a motherly embrace.

"Tyler told me what happened and I just want you to know if you need anything I'm here. It's the least I could do for putting up with my son," She said joking at the last part.

"You love me mom and you know it so shut it," Tyler joked only to have Zandra hit him upside the head.

"That's your mother Tyler Lockwood," Zandra scolded feeling more protective of good mothers like Carol since her mother's passing.

"Oh brother I do like her more each day can we please keep her," Klaus' voice said.

Zandra turned to see Klaus and Elijah come down the stairs and she glared at Klaus first and sighed when he just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes wanting to smack him upside the head but thought better of it since she didn't know him that well. Zandra turned to look at her mate and smiled at him and crossed her arms because everyone was looking at her. Carol must have saw her discomfort and saved her.

"Alright Tyler, Klaus I need help," Carol said giving them a pointed look.

"I'm an Original," Klaus started.

"You are staying in my home which means you help me now move it!" Carol scolded.

A look from Elijah sent Klaus on his way and Zandra sighed in relief at having time alone to talk with her mate. She wanted to go over to him but didn't think he would welcome it and instead just stayed by the door waiting for him to make a move. Zandra looked down at her flip flops, her hair, which was in a fashionable ponytail fell over her shoulder and sighed thinking maybe he didn't want to talk to her since she had been a major bitch to him. A hand cupped her chin and Zandra looked up into the concerned face of Elijah. Elijah must have sensed her discomfort through the bond and he pulled her to his chest letting her settle against him. Zandra sighed, closing her eyes as she took comfort in her mate knowing that they still needed to talk but at least she knew she would be forgiven and everything just might be alright between them.


	14. Time With Elijah

**14\. Time With Elijah**

Zandra looked at Elijah curiously as he led her to the falls though she couldn't fathom why and he ignored her pointed looks making her even more anxious then she already was. Elijah could sense her anxiety but it wasn't bad so he didn't worry about because this was a surprise for her and she needed to learn patience anyway, after all patience was a virtue and it was something that could help in the future.

"So I know that I've been a bad mate and so on but killing me in the middle of nowhere is pointless don't you think," Zandra said jokingly.

"I can assure you that I am not going to kill now or ever and there are other ways to punish someone then killing," Elijah stated mysteriously and she laughed especially when she saw his smile.

"We have a sacrifice to complete and after that probably all kinds of evil to worry about," Zandra said thinking back on the embending doom that Esther had warned her about.

"There will always be enemies but we cannot stop living our lives," Elijah told her coming to a stop.

Zandra rolled her eyes and went to open the door when Elijah turned the car off only to smirk when he opened it for her instead. Elijah was always a gentlemen to women in general which was probably why her father had yet to throw a big fit over this mating business though he was also supportive too so maybe he just genuinely liked Elijah. Zandra took his hand letting him help her out and held on to it as he led her to the edge of the falls. She looked down and found herself equally terrified and amazed. The falls could kill any normal human from this high up but not her or more than half her friends as well as Elijah. Water had always been fascinating to Zandra and seeing the falls was something of a wonder.

"The founding families did not build this town. The families came from Salem and took credit for it instead. This is where my family and I use to go to have fun I believe the term is and it was the only time that Niklaus was away from our father's wraith. I should say my father since Niklaus is not Mikael's son. When we discovered the truth on his first kill as a vampire my mother cursed him but I could have stopped it. Instead I was so afraid of that man that I willingly helped bind my brother as his true nature was hidden and I don't he's ever forgiven me," Elijah finished looking out and she could see that he was saddened.

"I understand though I mean in a way I understand why you were afraid of Mikael. Look there's something I learned a while ago and I just forgot I guess but there's a way to stop Mikael, to kill him. When your mother created vampires fate was angry at her but they could see that exterminating vampires would cause more harm then good so instead they created a being, a girl that would be the so called peacekeeper of the supernatural world. She would have the abilities of all the supernatural beings in the world but if she died before she reach the age of eighteen the world would go into chaos. All those times your father has found you and Klaus isn't because he got lucky tracking you guys it's because he succeeded in killing the one person who had to power to stop him, The Warrior. Your mother told me that the only way to stop Mikael for good is to break his curse and him and I will have to team up in some way to kill him," Zandra explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner," Elijah said coldly and she knew he was angry though she didn't know what he was more mad about at the moment.

"I'm sorry okay. Everything got so crazy and then my mother died and it just didn't cross my mind. Besides your mother said I wouldn't remember everything we talked about until he became important so that must mean breaking Klaus' curse is important," Zandra said sighing as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you," Elijah apologized taking her into his arms.

"You won't I have a vampire, a werewolf, a overprotective father, and a bad ass Original on my side," Zandra stated smirking at him.

Zandra grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. She did everything in her power to provoke the big bad Original and when she bit his bottom lip it worked out perfectly. Elijah growled at how intoxicated this young woman made him feel and it was something he didn't understand and wouldn't change for the world. He picked her up. The vampire slammed her against the tree and moved his lips down her neck unfortunately before things could get more serious the phone interrupted them and Elijah growled out in annoyance but Zandra got this weird feeling like it was important. Elijah must have felt this through the bond because he set her down on her feet though he didn't let go of her and let her answer the phone.

"Ty what's up?" Zandra asked concerned.

"Damon Salvatore is what is up Zandra," Tyler growled out sounding upset.

"What did he do now?" Zandra groaned out in annoyance.

"I think he has my uncle and plans on killing him," Tyler said instead.

Zandra growled out and shouted into her phone at Tyler before hanging up. She may not have known Mason long but he did not deserve to die and Damon was probably doing it because he wanted to be a dick. Elijah smirked at her and in that moment she knew he would have her back because she considered Mason family and no one touches the people she cares about and gets away with it.


	15. Saving Mason and Other Things

**15\. Saving Mason and Other Things**

Zandra stood outside the door of the Boarding House and looked at Elijah who stood slightly in front of her. She narrowed her eyes in anger when she could hear the screams from out here and almost sighed in relief when Elijah ran inside with her following him. She took in the sight before her and found herself even more angry at Damon. Mason was chained to a chair with wolfs bane hanging from his mouth and daggers sticking out of his chest. It was a good thing that Elijah had snapped Damon's neck otherwise she might have killed the Salvatore brother, though that was still an option. She went over to Mason and took the wolfs bane out of his mouth then started on the daggers.

"It's going to be okay Mason," Zandra reassured as she pulled the last dagger out.

"Vampires," Mason whispered his voice almost giving out, "No offense to him."

"Come on jackass," Zandra joked lightly throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling him along.

Zandra noticed that Mason was almost dead on his feet and looked back to see Elijah carrying the dead body of Damon and smirked. She knew that with Elijah and Klaus the oldest Salvatore might finally learn his place. Right now though her priority was getting Mason back to himself.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra settled Mason into his room and pulled the blanket over him relieved that he was okay and knew that Carol as well as Tyler were relieved as well. She closed his door to find Tyler and Carol waiting for her and smiled at them. Carol looked concerned while Tyler just looked angry and Zandra didn't blame him at all, Damon went too far this time and he would pay for that.

"I had no problem letting vampires be in this town but this is too far," Carol said shaking her head.

"Not all vampires are that barbaric and idiotic," Zandra explained, "Klaus and Elijah seem to be slightly diplomatic for the most part and while I'm pissed at Stefan all he's been trying to do is keep his brother from doing something stupid like this. Caroline also just wants to live in peace so right now it seems it's just Damon and Elijah is taking care of that problem."

"When is the sacrifice?" Tyler asked trying to keep his mind off of his hurt uncle.

"Two days which means I can't be with you on the full moon but my father will so you'll be okay," Zandra answered reassuringly.

"Let's hope things settle once this ritual is complete," Tyler grumbled out.

Zandra sighed wanting to reassure Tyler that it would but she couldn't because she knew that something more dangerous was coming. Instead she smiled at him and let that reassure him that things might just be okay at least for a little while before facing an impending doom at the hands of Mikael.

~Zandra Saltzman~

The next day, a day before the full moon, Zandra was having lunch with Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and Elena to go over the plan and such. She saw Elena stomping over and groaned knowing she would have to deal with bitch Elena today. Stefan just seemed to be brooding which wasn't anything new at all but she couldn't care, Zandra had warned him what would happen if Damon crossed a line.

"Give Damon back now," Elena demanded.

"How about I don't and say I did you fucking bitch. Damon almost killed a man that was just minding his own business who is Tyler's uncle and my friend now he deals with the consequences of his actions," Zandra said standing and pushing Elena back into Stefan.

Zandra walked off because she was tired of being the bad guy in everything. Elena was supposed to be her sister instead it was like she was just a brainless bitch. Zandra promised to get Elena through the ritual but after that she was done with the bitch, she didn't need that drama bringing her down or destroying her.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Elijah knew he shouldn't be surprised but he was and it seemed that the Petrova Doppelgangers never changed. Tatia had been manipulative and self righteous a trait Katerina and Elena seemed to inherit. The problem was that Elena was his mate's sister and his mate was hurt by the actions of Elena. If he didn't think killing the girl would not only anger Klaus but hurt Zandra he would do it himself.

"Miss Gilbert let me remind you that you are alive as a courtesy to Zandra. I could easily kidnap you right now drain you of your blood and then hand you over to my brother to complete the ritual but I let you live because Zandra cares for you though it is beyond my comprehension as to why so I suggest that you watch what you say or heads might roll," Elijah warned calmly.

"Oh brother I do love it when you get violent," Klaus cheered hopefully.

Niklaus was cruel in many ways but even he could see that Zandra was affecting his little brother. Klaus seemed to be more cheerful and even helpful if that was possible. Elijah's baser instincts were begging for him to make whoever hurt his mate pay but logically he knew that Elena was Zandra's sister and despite what she may say his mate would be saddened by her death but he swore he was not going to let Elena become another Katerina nor was he going to allow her to hurt Zandra no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it guys, the end of the second story in the series. There will for sure be two more stories but after that I don't know. I also don't know when I will get to those two stories because I have about three others to finish and five I've started writing but I will not abandon this series I promise.**

* * *

**16\. The End of One Chapter**

Zandra could not believe the time had finally come, the night of the full moon was here and the ritual was to be complete. Bonnie had volunteered to do the spell, to help with the ritual but Zandra hadn't trusted her plus with her being the Warrior she had the perks of magical powers without it's drawbacks which meant she could perform the spell. She looked at the three beings in the circles and seeing them made it more real but this had to be done so that an even greater evil could be stopped once and for all.

"It's time," Zandra said as she heard Esther guide her though she wasn't going to tell Klaus or Elijah that fact.

"Show time," Klaus smirked walking to the wolf first.

The wolf had been a rogue who took pleasure in killing as many people as it could including children. This was one supernatural being she wasn't going to mind dying. Zandra closed her eyes as Klaus killed the man and then opened them back up when she knew the first part had worked. Next came a kill that a part of Zandra took pleasure in, the vampire kill. Katherine had not only been tortured but she was now going to be the vampire sacrifice which was fitting since she had set this all into motion. Zandra watched this time as Klaus killed Katherine and though it didn't bring immediate pleasure Zandra knew that she was going to sleep better knowing that Katherine couldn't hurt anybody anymore. Now came the last part of the spell, the blood of a human doppelganger.

"Remember who she is," Zandra warned as Esther's ghost guided her with a smile.

"Let's get this over with," Elena stated glaring at them and Zandra just was too tired to fight with her.

When Klaus finally finished drinking Elena of all her blood Stefan came to take away the body of her sister. Zandra could feel magic shift and knew that Klaus was now a hybrid and she watched as he turned into a wolf and ran off. Little did Klaus know but Zandra had put a small little spell over the territory making it impossible for him to kill. Zandra felt the air around her shift and she groaned as she felt faint knowing it was from exhaustion. An arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into it knowing that it was Elijah and that she was now safe, at least until Mikael came about.

~Zandra Saltzman~

The next day Zandra woke up alone which was to be expected since Elijah had to deal with Klaus and make sure he was okay. Speaking of siblings, Elena had called her yelling about how Klaus hadn't been gentle and Zandra wanted to bang her head in because really there was nothing she could do about that. Instead Zandra was spending the day shopping with Caroline and judging from her blonde friend's glee she knew she was in for a new wardrobe. She still hadn't told her blonde friend that Elijah and her planned on traveling for the next few months before settling somewhere.

The courage to tell the people she cared about her plans came later that day when all of them were gathered around the Grill for lunch. Tyler and her father sat on one side laughing about football to which she just rolled her eyes while Caroline babbled on to her about fashion. She smiled because this was her family right here and they were happy. Granted it was perfect and there was still the danger of Mikael to worry about but still her family was for the most part safe and happy. Zandra still felt a bang in her heart about her mother but the point of the whole ordeal wasn't that she lost her mother it was that she had a mother who loved her very much and she wasn't taking anything for granted ever again.

"I'm traveling with Elijah before we settle somewhere," Zandra blurted out and silence followed for a few minutes before her father started talking.

"Congratulations kiddo," Alaric said to her then turned to both Caroline and Tyler, "I told you two and now you both owe me a hundred dollars each."

"You bet on this," Zandra said shocked but not knowing why because that is something they would so do.

"Of course we bet on this," Tyler said rolling his eyes and handing her father a hundred dollars.

"We're family and family takes great pleasure in making money off of you," Caroline said, "or losing it in my case."

"Am I interrupting?" Elijah's voice asked and Zandra turned to see him standing there with a smile on his face and she knew he heard.

"No you are not in fact I have something to tell you," Alaric said glaring, "you hurt my daughter and Original or not I will find a way to kill you."

"Dad!" Zandra shouted.

"He will also have the backup of a vampire," Caroline glared crossing her arms.

"Don't forget the werewolf," Tyler said with a smirk.

"I understand and if I do I will help," Elijah said though Zandra knew he was really laughing on the inside.

Laughter filled the air once again and Caroline scooted over so that Elijah could fit into the booth. His arm wrapped around her and she leaned back as she took in the people she cared about. Her father started talking to Elijah about history while Tyler occasionally interrupted with a comment about football and Zandra listened as Caroline told of all the places she would like to visit someday. The threat of Mikael still loomed and they knew it but in this moment her family was happy, whole for the most part, and safe and that was all that mattered to her.

~Zandra Saltzman~

The fates cheered for the Warrior and the first part of her destiny that she completed. She found her mate, lost someone important to her but overcame it and broke the hybrid's curse. All of these things would help the girl defeat Mikael though the rest of the Originals needed to be undaggered to help but that could come at a later time. The fates decided that since the threat of Mikael was not immediate they would let the girl and her mate have peace for a month or two but after that the second part of her destiny must unfold or there would be unforeseen consequences for everyone involved.


End file.
